


Sneak Attack

by bubbleslayer



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleslayer/pseuds/bubbleslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim falls victim to a sneak attack.  Fluffy fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my LiveJournal

Jim climbed out of the truck, but didn't immediately close the door. Something was off. He didn't know what, exactly, but all was not right at 852 Prospect.

He glanced around, taking careful note of his surroundings.

Sandburg's car was parked in it's usual space, still leaking oil of course. There weren't any pedestrians that seemed out of place. Just busy people going about their business.

There were no unusual sounds in the area close to him, just the sounds of traffic, business, and families settling down to dinner.

No smells that were out of place. There were the glorious smells that permeated the air around Colette's, exhaust, and a plethera of different entrees from the apartments that lined the street.

He stretched his senses out farther.

The engine of Sandburg's car was cool, so he'd been home awhile. Jim could hear his partner's steady heartbeat up in their loft condo.

Everything seemed fine, so what was wrong?

It happened so fast, his senses didn't have time to paint the 'big picture' that he was under attack and he didn't have time to take cover.

The door to the loft balcony flew open and his partner launched, one, two, three snowballs at him. The door closed as quickly as it'd opened and Jim raced inside, taking the stairs to the third floor two at a time.

So, Sandburg wanted to have a little fun in the snow huh? Jim'd show him fun in the snow.....

End


End file.
